


Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm

by shoonathored



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Loss, M/M, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoonathored/pseuds/shoonathored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein verzweifelter Hobbit kommt nach seinem Abenteuer wieder zurück ins Auenland. Von seinen Freuden vergessen und von den Hobbits verachtet, verzweifelt er in seinem Kummer über seinen Verlust langsam.<br/>Was werden Gandalf und sein Begleiter vorfinden, wenn sie ins Auenland kommen, Jahre nach ihrem Abenteuer, und sich nach Bilbo Beutlin erkundigen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm

Der Himmel war wolkenschwer. Seit Stunden hatte kein Sonnenstrahl die Erde mehr berührt. Die grünen Hügel und sanften Wiesen schienen in den Regenmassen zu ertrinken. Die Bäume beugten sich durch die Kraft des Windes, der durch die Landschaft fegte. Ab und zu erhellte ein gezackter Blitz die Dunkelheit. Alle Tiere waren in ihre Baue und beschützten ihre Jungen. Auch war weit und breit kein Hobbit zu sehen. Nur die Lichter, die aus ihren Höhlen schienen, verrieten ihren Aufenthaltsort. Jeder hatte sich in seine gemütliche Hobbithöhle zurückgezogen und wärmte sich mit seiner Familie am Feuer des Kamins auf. Man trocknete die nasse Kleidung und oft strömte der Geruch nach einer guten Mahlzeit durch das Haus. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten, sangen Lieder und aßen Kekse zu warmen Tee. Die Kinder schauten oft neugierig aus dem Fenster, um zu beobachten, wie das Auenland langsam verschwand in Wasser. Trotz des Sturmes waren alle ruhig und friedlich.

 

Nicht so Bilbo Beutlin. In seinem Zuhause brannte kein Feuer, und keine Lichter schienen durch die Fenster nach draußen. Keiner hatte Tee aufgebrüht oder etwas zu essen gemacht. Wäre trotz des Unwetters jemand an seinem Haus vorbeigelaufen hätte er gedacht, der Besitzer wäre bei Verwandten und wollte nicht durch das Gewitter zurückgehen. Doch dies hätte ein Fremder sein müssen, denn ein Hobbit aus Hobbingen hätte sehr wohl gewusst, wo Bilbo Beutlin ist.

 

Alle wussten, dass er nur selten aus dem Haus kam. Noch seltener traf er seine Verwandten oder Freunde. Wenn man ihn doch mal zu Gesicht bekam, erschrak man über seine abgemagerte Statur und die tiefen, schwarzen Augenringe. Die geselligen Hobbits verstanden es nicht, ließen ihn aber alleine. Nur seine engsten Bekannten wussten, was einen Hobbit wie Bilbo so verändern konnte. Der früher so fröhliche und immer aufgeschlossene Hobbit musste etwas Furchtbares erlebt haben auf seinem Abenteuer. Man munkelte, er habe auf seiner Reise einen tragischen Verlust erlitten. Wie recht sie doch hatten.

 

Bilbo saß während dieses Unwetters auf seinem Bett, den Kopf an den Bettpfosten gelehnt. Der eigentlich friedliche Anblick und die Stille der Höhle wurden nur durch Bilbos Weinen gestört. Die kleine Figur wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und Tränen flossen aus seinen Augen. Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht hielt er mit seinen Händen bedeckt. Dass er sein Hemd durch seine Tränen benässt hatte, störte ihn nicht. Er bemerkte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht.

 

Seine roten Augen und die Steifheit seiner Haltung verrieten, dass er schon lange dort saß. Bilbo weinte nicht oft. Der Hobbit fühlte sich leer, ausgelaugt und schwer. Nicht nur dass, er konnte auch nicht mehr ruhig schlafen. Grausame Alpträume, aus denen er schreiend aufwachte, plagten ihn jede Nacht. Und lange schon hatte er nicht mehr die einfache Freude über den Duft einer Blume, die Sonnenwärme auf seiner Haut oder den Geschmack eines guten Essens gespürt. So ging es ihm, seit er wieder von seiner Reise zuhause war.

 

Anfangs hatte er gar nicht getan. Nichts gegessen, nicht mit seiner Pfeife geraucht, nicht gelesen. Er entzündete nicht einmal Kerzen, wenn es dunkel wurde. Er saß nur auf dem Bett in einem seiner Gästezimmer und starrte in die alles verzehrende Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Manchmal strich er mit seiner Hand über die ordentlichen Bettlaken oder berührte zärtlich das Band in seinen Haaren. Es muss einmal sehr sorgfältig in sein Haar geflochten worden sein. Mit komplizierter Art von geübten Händen gemacht hielt es seine Haare immer noch zurück und wurde von einer wertvoll aussehenden Spange zusammengehalten. Allerdings hingen seine Haare nun in fettigen Strähnen herab, und das Band war schmutzig.

 

Nein, Bilbo weinte nicht oft. Doch nun konnte er nicht anders.

 

Heute Morgen noch ging es ihm besser als sonst. Er stand auf und aß sogar das erste und das zweite Frühstück. Er machte sich ausgehbereit, holte vor seiner Tür tief Luft um seine Nerven zu beruhigen und ging nach draußen. Als Erstes musste er seine Augen zusammenkneifen. Das helle Licht der Sonne stach in seinen nun an Dunkelheit gewöhnte Augen. Die Sommerbrise tat ihm gut, erfrischte ihn von innen. Lange schon hatte er nicht mehr so befreit geatmet. Die Luft in seiner Hobbithöhle war abgestanden, da er nie lüftete.

`Vielleicht mache ich nachher noch die Fenster auf…`, dachte er bei sich. Die ersten Schritte auf seinen dünnen Beinen waren etwas unsicher, doch bald verfiel er in seinen gewohnten Wanderschritt. Er grüßte sogar seinen Gärtner und Nachbarn, Hamfast Gamgee. Ohne den fürsorglichen Hobbit wäre es Bilbo sehr viel schlechter ergangen. Er schämte sich noch immer für das, was sein Freund hatte sehen müssen.

 

Nachdem Hamfast seinen Herrn Bilbo einige Wochen nach seiner Rückkehr nicht gesehen hatte, machte er sich Sorgen. Er klopfte an die Tür von Beutelsend. Da aber niemand antwortete, schaute er durch die Fenster. Er konnte nicht erkennen.

`Merkwürdig, ich habe Herrn Bilbo doch nicht weggehen sehen`, dachte Hamfast. Er klopfte erneut und rief: „Herr Bilbo, ich bin es, Hamfast! Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“. Als wieder keine Antwort kam, ging Hamfast hinein. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. In Beutelsend herrschte eine furchtbare Unordnung. Jemand hatte die Bücher aus den Regalen gerissen und die Bilder von den Wänden gehauen. Im Kamin lag eine Karte, die nie angezündet worden war. Darauf sah Hamfast einen Berg und eine Zeichnung von einem Drachen. Der erschütterte Hobbit ging von dem Wohnzimmer zur Küche und zum Vorratsraum. Dort wurde er von einem furchtbaren Gestank begrüßt. Essensreste verschimmelten langsam in den Schränken, und in der Spüle stapelte sich dreckiges Geschirr.

`Was ist nur mit Herrn Bilbo passiert`, dachte Hamfast verwirrt. `Er war doch immer so ordentlich, ließ nie auch nur ein Staubkorn auf seine Bücher. `

Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Als Hamfast seinen Herrn schließlich in einem der Gästezimmer fand, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht. Der Hobbit von früher war nicht wiederzuerkennen.

 

Bilbo hockte zusammengekauert auf der Bettkante. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entstellt vor lauter Verzweiflung. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und schmutzig. Seine Hände waren verschrammt, seine Haut zerkratzt. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Messer aus seiner Küche. Jeder andere Hobbit wäre vor Entsetzten geflüchtet, doch nicht Hamfast. Langsam hatte er sich dem Anderen genähert und ruhig auf ihn eingesprochen. Sein Ton war sanft, als wolle er ein verletztes Tier beruhigen. Bilbo schien ihn zuerst gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Doch als sein Blick auf seinen Gärtner fiel, flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme seinen Namen.

„Ja, Herr Bilbo, ich bin es, “, sagte Hamfast, “kommen Sie, geben Sie mir das Messer!“. Auf die Worte seines Freundes hin ließ Bilbo das Messer zu Boden fallen. Hamfast schob es weg und nahm seinen Herren in die Arme. Bilbo fing an zu schluchzen, er wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Doch sein Freund hielt ihn fest in seiner Umarmung und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Als Bilbo sich beruhigt hatte, half Hamfast ihm auf, machte ihm eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und drängte ihn, es zu ihm zu nehmen. Während er aß, ließ der Gärtner warmes Wasser in die Badewanne seines Herrn. Nachdem dieser aufgegessen hatte, half Hamfast ihm ins Bad. Dann räumte sein Freund die Unordnung in der Hobbithöhle auf. Er stellte Bücher in Regale, warf schlechtes Essen weg und öffnete die Fenster. Die Karte aus dem Kamin steckte er zu den anderen Landkarten in das Büro. Als Bilbo aus dem Bad kam und die Ordnung sah, spürte er wieder Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen. Sein Nachbar nahm ihn erneut in den Arm. Bilbo flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid, so leid Hamfast! Dass du das hier mit ansehen musstest!“.

„Aber nein, Herr Bilbo, “, sagte Hamfast, „ich bin doch Ihr Freund. Ich werde mich immer um Sie kümmern!“.

 

Hamfast blieb den ganzen Tag bei Bilbo. Die nächsten Wochen kam er jeden Tag und brachte seinem Herrn Essen vorbei. Mit der Zeit ging es Bilbo besser, doch die tiefen Wunden und die Kälte in seinem Inneren konnte auch nicht die selbstlose Freundschaft seines Gärtners verschwinden lassen. Einmal nur hatte Hamfast sich getraut, Bilbo nach seiner Reise zu fragen und was ihm passiert sei. Doch Bilbo antwortete nicht, er konnte es nicht. Zu sehr schmerzte ihn auf nur der Gedanke an sein `Abenteuer`. Denn damit konnte er nur noch Schmerz verbinden. Schmerz, Kummer und viele Schuldgefühle. Es gab Tage, da fraßen sie ihn fast auf. Und dann gab es Tage wie heute, an denen er sich stark genug fühlte, um hinaus in die kleine Welt des Auenlandes zu gehen.

 

Als er durch Hobbingen lief, starrten viele Hobbits ihn an. Man hielt in der Gartenarbeit inne und brach Gespräche ab. Er versuchte, es zu ignorieren, doch es viel ihm sehr schwer. Seit Bilbo wieder da war, gab es viele Gerüchte über ihn, eines grausamer und verachtender als das andere:

„Er hat wohl jemanden umgebracht, und jetzt spürt er die Schuld auf seinen Schultern!“.

„Ich habe gehört, er hätte auf dieser Reise diese Zwerge in ihr Verderben geführt und sie ihren Feinden ausgeliefert.“

„ Nein, er soll sie getötet haben und dann zum Kannibalen geworden sein! Haltet euch von ihm fern! Vom verrückten Bilbo Beutlin!“.

Ja, das war sein Spitzname, „Verrückter Bilbo Beutlin“. Als Hamfast von diesem Gerede gehört hatte, hatte er seinen Herrn und Freund vor allen verteidigt. Doch es hatte nur wenig geholfen, denn ein Hobbit schürte dieses Gerede eifrig. Es war Lobelia, die furchtbare Verwandte von Bilbo. Sie war schon immer neidisch auf sein Haus und das angebliche Vermögen darin. Als ihr Cousin wegging, zog sie trotz der heftigen Proteste der Gamgees mit ihrem Mann Otho in Beutelsend ein. Ihre Erklärung war, dass „Bilbo sicherlich tot ist“ und sie „als seine nächsten Verwandten ein Recht auf sein Eigentum haben“. Als Bilbo jedoch zurückkehrte, zogen sie mit größtem Widerstreben aus. Als Rache dafür verbreitete Lobelia, die schon immer eine sehr unangenehme und eifersüchtige Person war, diese Gerüchte. Und genau sie war es, die Bilbo an diesem Morgen über den Weg lief.

 

Schon lange hoffte sie auf eine Gelegenheit, Bilbo ganz persönlich ihre Verachtung zu zeigen. Sie wollte ihn brechen, und wusste auch schon wie. Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt, als sie schon anfing:

„Wenn das nicht Bilbo Beutlin ist! Dass du dich noch aus deiner Höhle heraustraust. Brauchst wohl jemanden, der dich bemitleidet?“.

Bilbo kehrte bei dem ersten Wort um. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, Lobelia zu begegnen.

"Geh einfach weiter, hör nicht hin, geh weiter", flüsterte er sich leise selbst zu. Doch Lobelia war noch lange nicht fertig. Sie lief ihm hinterher.

„So ungesellig heute? Was ist denn los, Bilbo? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ach, ich vergaß, du bist jetzt ja lieber mit **Zwergen** unterwegs, nicht wahr? Aber, wo wir gerade von ihnen reden, wo sind sie überhaupt, deine Zwerge? Sie wollten dich wohl nicht mehr, hm? Garantiert bist du doch nur eine Last für sie gewesen. Oder war es doch anders? Mochten sie dich vielleicht? Aber warum besucht dich dann keiner von ihnen? Hast du sie vielleicht enttäuscht, oder verraten?“.

Bei den letzten Worten zuckte Bilbo zusammen. Lobelia grinste, sie wusste, sie hatte einen Schwachpunkt getroffen.

„So war das also? Hast sie für dich eingenommen, und dann? Was hast du getan Bilbo? Hast du deine Freunde verraten? Sie ausgeliefert? Solche Zwerge haben doch sicher Feinde.“

Bilbo lief immer schneller den Hügel hinauf, doch er konnte sie nicht abschütteln. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde immer schlimmer, und in seinem Kopf konnte er eine Stimme hören. Sie sagte immer wieder das Gleiche: _„Verräter!“_. Lobelia sah ihm den Schmerz an, den ihre Worte ihm bereiteten. Sie jubilierte innerlich und fuhr fort:

„Aber vielleicht war es sogar noch schlimmer. Vielleicht hast du sie ja sogar selbst umgebracht? Ja, so muss es gewesen sein! Du hast sie belogen, hast sie dazu gebracht, dir zu vertrauen. Und dann? Dann, Bilbo, dann hast du sie kaltblütig umgebracht! Sicherlich wegen ihres Goldes. Oder weil du Freude am Töten hast?“ .

Sie sprach immer lauter. Andere Hobbits drehten sich nach ihnen um. Sie wollten alle wissen, was passieren würde. Einige dieser Hobbits glaubten die Dinge, die Lobelia über Bilbo erzählte, nicht. Aber keiner hielt sie auf.

„Nur so kann es gewesen sein. Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Du bist ein Mörder, Bilbo Beutlin. Das in deinem Haar, das ist doch ein Zwergenband, oder? Solche Bänder stehen doch für Vertrauen und Familie, stimmt doch, oder Bilbo? Und du hast sie, die dich in ihre Gemeinschaft aufgenommen haben, **EINFACH GETÖTE** T!“.

Die letzten Worte schrie sie heraus, gemeinsam mit der Stimme in Bilbos Kopf. Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht wirbelte er herum und baute sich vor ihr auf. Er schrie genauso laut wie sie.

„Sprich nicht über Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehst! Vertrauen und Familie sind dir doch fremd! Du weißt gar nicht über diese Zwerge, über die Reise. Du hast kein Recht, über sie zu reden! Nicht das kleinste Bisschen! Und du weißt auch nicht über mich Lobelia! Du weißt nichts von dem, was ich auf dieser Reise erlebt habe, was ich getan habe. **DU HAST NICHT DIE GERINGSTE AHNUNG ÜBER MEINEN KUMMER, MEINEN SCHMERZ, MEINEN VERLUST! ALSO HALT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DEINEN MUND!“.**

Bilbo atmete schwer. Dieser Ausbruch hatte ihm viel von seiner ohnehin kleinen Kraft genommen. Er drehte sich um mit den Worten:

„Bitte lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Lobelia. Geh jetzt nach Hause, so wie ich.“

Er hatte gerade erst ein paar Schritte getan, als Lobelia sagte:

„Ich hab es doch gesagt. Er ist verrückt. Einen anständigen Hobbit so anzuschreien. Ja, es stimmt schon, was gesagt wird. Verrückter Bilbo Beutlin, das ist er! Verrückter Bilbo Beutlin!“.

Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort gesprochen, stand Bilbo auch schon vor ihr. Stich, dass er unter seinem Mantel versteckt bei sich getragen hatte, zielte auf ihre Kehle. Zum ersten Mal zeigte sich in Lobelias Augen echte Angst. Die anderen Hobbits hatten vor Schreck die Luft angehalten. Es war totenstill, selbst die Vögel schwiegen. In einer bedrohlichen, leisen Stimme sagte Bilbo:

„Nun, wenn ich so verrückt bin, sollte man mich wohl nicht reizen. Meint du nicht auch, Kusinchen? Ich glaube, du gehst nun besser, sonst passiert vielleicht noch ein Unglück. Das wollen wir doch nicht, oder Lobelia? Geh. Geh und sprich mich nie wieder an!“.

Ohne einen Blick zurück drehte Bilbo um, steckte Stich zurück in die Scheide und ging. Den ganzen Weg über kämpfte er mit den Tränen. Er versuchte, die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu übergehen. Nun sagte sie:

_„Sie hat Recht, und das weißt du auch. Du bist ein furchtbarer Hobbit. DU hast deine Freunde verraten, Bilbo. Du hast **ihn** verraten. Und nun? **Nun ist er tot!** **Und dass ist deine schuld! Das ist alles deine schuld!!!“.**_

 

So kam es, dass er an diesem Abend, während der Sturm über dem Auenland tobte, allein in seinem Zimmer in der Dunkelheit saß und weinte. Bilbo hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Die Blicke der anderen, das Getuschel. Wahrscheinlich wusste trotz des Unwetters schon alle Hobbits in ganz Hobbingen über seinen Zusammenstoß mit Lobelia Bescheid. Er wusste, er war mit seiner Drohung zu weit gegangen. Doch er hatte nicht anders gekonnt.

 

`Da hast du es gesehen, Bilbo. Niemand will dich hier noch haben. Sie hassen dich. Und wer könnte es ihnen verübeln? Sie haben ja Recht. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Freund gewesen. Sie hatten mich beschützt, mit mir gekämpft, mit mir gelacht. Er hatte mir sein Innerstes anvertraut. Und ich? Obwohl ich wusste, was er ihm bedeutet, habe ich diesem verdammten Stein weggegeben. Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter! Doch irgendetwas hätte mir einfallen müssen…Ich habe mich nicht genug angestrengt und ihn verraten. Mit dieser Schande kann ich nicht länger leben. Und auch Hamfast, der Gute. Er hat ein eigenes Leben, eine Familie, um die er sich kümmern muss. Und doch verbiete ich ihm nicht, täglich zu mir zu kommen. Wäre ich ein besserer Freund, würde ich ihn sein Leben leben lassen. Aber nein. Weil ich so selbstsüchtig und auf sein Mitleid angewiesen bin, muss er sich um einen gebrochenen Hobbit kümmern. Ich kann das nicht länger zulassen. `

 

Bilbo fasste einen Entschluss. Der Schmerz in seinen Gesichtszügen und seinen Augen wurde durch Entschlossenheit ersetzt. Der Hobbit ging in sein Büro und schrieb einen Brief an seinen Gärtner. Er dankte ihm für seine Fürsorge und seinen Beistand. Er vermachte ihm und seiner Familie Beutelsend und alles, was sich darin befand. Die letzten Sätze lauteten:

„Mein lieber Hamfast, gib dir für nichts die Schuld. Du bist der beste Hobbit, den ich zu treffen die Ehre ich hatte. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass du mich als einen Freund siehst: Das bin ich nicht. Weder zu dir war ich wirklich ein Freund noch zu…den Zwergen. Einst nannte ich sie „meine“ Zwerge, doch dieses Recht habe ich verwirkt. Wisse, dass ich ihnen nie schaden wollte und sie wirklich in mein Herz geschlossen hatte. Doch auch das mindert nicht die Schuld, die ich mir durch den Verrat an ihnen aufgeladen habe. Ich will dieses Leben, das nur aus Schuld und Schmerz besteht, nicht mehr. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt. Nimm deine wunderbare Frau Belle in den Arm, küsse deine Kinder. Sag ihnen, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich ihnen enthalten habe. Sei glücklich und lebe so, wie du es dir wünschst, Hamfast, mein bester. Lebe wohl“.

 

Den Brief fand Hamfast am nächsten Morgen in seinem Briefkasten. Das Papier war durchnässt, die Tinte teilweise verschmiert. Nachdem er den ersten Satz gelesen hatte, stürmte er nach nebenan. Die Tür von Beutelsend war unverschlossen. Mit Angst im Herzen ging Hamfast hinein. Als wüsste er, wo sein Herr ist, ging er gleich in das Gästezimmer, in dem Bilbo so oft aus dem Bett gesessen hatte. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, entfuhr Hamfast ein Schluchzer. Er sank am Türrahmen herab und weinte. Er weinte um seinen Herren und all den Kummer, den er erlitten hatte.

 

So wurde Bilbo Beutlin am Morgen nach dem Sturm gefunden. Er lag in dem Gästebett, die Augen geschlossen. Sein Gesicht hatte einen entspannten, friedlichen Ausdruck. In seiner linken Hand hielt er ein paar Beeren. Giftige Belladonnabeeren. Violetter Saft hatte seine Lippen gefärbt. Neben seiner rechten Hand lag ein kleines Messer. Und in der Hand war das Band aus seinen Haaren. Er hatte es abgeschnitten.

 

Bei seiner Beerdigung kam das halbe Auenland, doch nur wenige Hobbits aus Hobbingen. Wenn sich die Bewohner des Dorfes begegneten, senkten sie betreten den Blick. Man sprach nicht über die Tragödie, die sich in Beutelsend ereignet hatte. Jeder von ihnen fühlte sich schuldig. Und Lobelia sah man in diesen Tagen gar nicht. Als sie bei der Beerdigung in einer Ecke stehend entdeckte, jagte man sie davon. Die Gamgees, besonders Hamfast, trauerten wochenlang.

 

Ein paar Wochen nach ihrem Einzug in Beutelsend klopfte ein merkwürdiger Mann in grauer Kleidung mit einem Stab in der Hand, einem Schwert um die Hüfte und einem spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf an ihre Tür. Bei ihm war ein Zwerg mit langem, weißem Bart, gekleidet in rote Roben und Hosen. Der Mann sagte zu Belle, die die Tür geöffnet hatte: „Guten Tag, Fräulein Hobbit. Mein Begleiter Lord Balin und ich wollten eigentlich zu Herrn Beutlin. Er ist ein Bekannter von uns. Könnten Sie uns sagen, wo er ist?“.

Diese Frage verwunderte Belle. Die beiden wussten anscheinend nicht, dass Bilbo tot ist. `Nun, das kann ich ihnen ja schlecht hier vor der Tür sagen! `, dachte Belle.

„Nun, meine Herren, kommen Sie doch bitte herein. Ich werde Ihnen einen Tee aufbrühen und dann können wir alles klären“.

Der Zwerg schaute Belle mit forschendem Blick an. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, als müsste sie ihre Anwesenheit in Beutelsend rechtfertigen. Die Herren folgten ihr in die Höhle. Als sie in die Küche ging, sagte sie:

„Ich werde auch gleich meinen Mann holen. Ich denke, er kann es am besten erklären.“

Während sie den Tee aufbrühte hörte sie immer wieder Bruchstücke des Gespräches der beiden Besucher:

„...seine Frau? So kurz…Thorin?“

„..keinen Vorwurf…litt genug…nur verständlich.“

`Thorin? Ist das auch ein Zwerg? Und denken die beiden etwa, ich wäre Bilbos Frau? `, fragte sich Belle. Aus dem Küchenfenster sah sie ihren Mann den Weg entlanggehen. Er war heute mit den Kindern auf dem Markt gewesen und hatte sie dann zu Verwandten gebracht. Belle rief ihn aus dem Fenster zu sich. Als er nah genug war um sie zu verstehen, flüsterte sie ihm zu:

„Hamfast, hier sind zwei Besucher, die zu Bilbo wollen. Ich habe ihnen erst einmal nichts gesagt und sie hereingebeten. Kannst du nicht mit ihnen reden?“.

„Was sind das für Leute? “, fragte Hamfast verwundert.

„Ein Mann namens Gandalf und ein Zwerg, Lord Balin oder so.“ Hamfast runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte schon einen Verdacht, wer dieser Lord Balin war. Und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

 

Als er hineinging, wurde er misstrauisch von eben diesem beäugt. Der Hobbit sagte freundlich:

„Guten Tag, meine Herren! Mein Name ist Hamfast Gamgee, ich bin der Besitzer von Beutelsend. Meine bezaubernde Frau Belle haben sie ja schon kennengelernt. Wie kann ich ihnen denn helfen?“.

Der Mann und der Zwerg schauten sich beide verwundert an. Gandalf sagte in dem gleichen höflichen Tonfall:

„Nun, Herr Gamgee, hier liegt wohl ein kleines Missverständnis vor. Mein Begleiter Lord Balin und ich, Gandalf, wollten eigentlich zu Herrn Beutlin.“

Balin fügte besorgt hinzu: „Ihm ist doch nichts passiert, oder? “.

„Oh, nun, sehen Sie, das geht leider nicht. Darf ich annehmen, dass Sie, Lord Balin, einer der Zwerge sind, mit denen Herr Beutlin damals gereist ist?“.

Als Balin dies bejahte, konnte Hamfast sich in seinem versteckten Zorn nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er schrie den Zwerg an:

„Wenn das so ist, wieso sind Sie dann hier? Wollen Sie ihn durch ihre Anwesenheit noch mehr leiden lassen? Haben Sie verdammte Zwerge nicht schon genug angerichtet?! Sie haben kein Recht, in diesem Haus zu sein und sich nach Bilbo zu erkundigen! KEIN RECHT, hören Sie? “.

 

Belle kam eilig aus der Küche gelaufen und versuchte, ihren Mann zu beruhigen. Die beiden Besucher hörten erschrocken, wie Belle ihrem Mann beruhigend zuflüsterte:

„Ich versteh dich ja. Aber Bilbo hätte nicht gewollt, dass diese Unterhaltung hier in seinem Haus zu einem Streit ausartet.“

„Wir können nicht wissen, was Bilbo gewollt hätte. Und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wer daran schuld ist! “, war die verbitterte Antwort.

In Gandalf regt sich ein furchtbarer Verdacht. Die Stimme schwer vor Angst fragte er:

„Was ist mit Bilbo Beutlin passiert? Sagt es mir, bitte, denn ich habe mich immer zu einem seiner Freunde gezählt.“

Hamfast schaute ihn anklagend an. „Dann wird es Sie wohl bedauern zu hören, dass er tot ist! “.

 

Auf diese Antwort folgte nur entsetzte Stille. Nach einer Weile bracht Balin sich dazu, zu fragen:

„Wie ist das geschehen? Wer hat ihm etwas angetan? Sagt es mir, und seine Freunde bei den Zwergen, mich inbegriffen, werden den Täter bezahlen lassen! “.

Hamfast stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus, während Belle die Tränen kamen.

„Was ist daran so lustig, Herr Hobbit? Womit habe ich sie amüsiert? “, fragte Balin zornig.

Hamfast schrie nun wieder: „WAS DARAN LUSTIG IST? Eigentlich gar nichts, außer dass diese Wort ausgerechnet aus dem Mund eines Zwerges kommen!“.

„Ich verstehe ni-“.

„Natürlich nicht! Sie haben sich ja nie wirklich für ihn interessiert, haben ihn nie besucht! Sagen Sie mir, hat sein Schicksal Sie je interessiert? War seine Tat so schrecklich, dass Sie ihm das angetan haben? “.

Balin schrie nun auch: „Was HABEN wir ihm denn angetan?!“.

„Er ist tot, und davor hat er unendlich gelitten, wegen Ihnen! “.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie mir damit sagen wollen! Kamen Feinde von uns hierher, weil er uns geholfen hatte?“.

„Er hat sich UMGEBRACHT! Und das nur wegen Ihnen! Nein, Lord Balin, kein Feind kam. Das war gar nicht nötig. Bilbo Beutlin starb allein, hier in seinem Zuhause. Und dafür werde ich Sie und die anderen Zwerge immer verantwortlich machen. “

 

Als er fertig war, zitterte Hamfast, von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Er umarmte seine nun schluchzende Frau und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Gandalf flüsterte:

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Oh, ich Narr! Wie konnte ich das zulassen? “.

„Das frage ich mich seit langer Zeit, Herr Gandalf“, brachte Belle hervor, „Hobbits sind fröhliche, höfliche, Gemütlichkeit liebende Wesen. So war auch Bilbo, bevor er mit Ihnen, wie ich annehme, und den Zwergen dieses `Abenteuer` antrat. Es muss ein trauriges Erlebnis gewesen sein, wenn es so geendet hat. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Oft habe ich mich gefragt, was einen Hobbit dazu bringen kann, den kalten Tod dem warmen Leben vorzuziehen. Und die einzige Antwort, die ich dazu finden konnte, war, dass dies nur durch großen Verlust des Herzens geschehen kann. “

 

„Sie haben Recht, Frau Gamgee“, meldete sich Balin zu Wort, “ Bilbo Beutlin verlor auf dieser Reise sein Herz an unseren Anführer, Thorin Eichenschild. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, erwiderte dieser seine Gefühle, was ich nur befürworten konnte. Bilbo war aufrichtig, herzlich und gerecht. Er war klug, mutig und ein guter Freund. Wie ich Thorin kenne, wollte er mit dem Offiziellen bis zum Ende unserer Reise warten. Doch durch eine Notlage, an der ich mir selbst durchaus mit Schuld gebe, war Bilbo gezwungen, Thorin wissentlich zu verraten. Er war verzweifelt und sah keinen anderen Ausweg, als zu handeln, denn wir alle waren in Lebensgefahr. Als Thorin dahinterkam, verbannte er Bilbo. Wir alle standen daneben, handelten nicht. Was nicht alles hätte verhindert werden können, wenn wir den Mut gehabt und gegen Thorins Entschluss gesprochen hätten. In der folgenden Schlacht wurde Thorin tödlich verwundet. Erst auf seinem Sterbebett erkannte er Bilbos Absichten und wollte ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Doch von einem Elben erfuhren wir, dass Bilbo schon gegangen war. Er hatte in der Schlacht gekämpft, verließ uns aber, als er von Thorins baldigem Tod hörte. Er glaubte, er sei immer noch verbannt, was nicht der Fall war. Glauben Sie mir eines, Herr Gamgee, Thorin Eichenschild starb mit größtem Bedauern und mit tiefsten Schuldgefühlen.“

 

Hamfast war mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. Dass das Herz seiner Herren gebrochen worden war auf seiner Reise konnte der Hobbit sich selbst denken. Ihn verlangte es nach anderen Antworten.

„Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum Sie ihn nie besucht haben. So wie Sie das sagen, haben Sie ihm wie dieser Thorin doch verziehen, oder?“

„Wir alle verziehen ihm, und in Erebor wurde er als Held gefeiert. Wir kamen all die Jahre nicht, weil wir dachten er würde uns hassen. Er hatte sich nicht verabschiedet, schickte nie eine Nachricht. Wir glaubten, er wäre ohne uns besser dran. Doch als Gandalf bei einem seiner Besuche davon hörte, überredete er mich, mit ihm hierher zu kommen.“

Verstehe ich das richtig? “, fragte Belle, „Sie dachten, er würde Sie hassen? Aber das war es doch, was er von Ihnen glaubte! Hamfast, wo hast du seinen Brief? Diese beiden Herren haben ein Recht, ihn zu lesen! “.

Ohne ein Wort folgte Hamfast den Worten seiner Frau. Als er den Brief Gandalf überreichte, sagte er:

„Dies ist sein Abschiedsbrief. Er hinterließ ihn mir. Er dürfte all ihre restlichen Fragen beantworten.“

Es herrschte Stille in Beutelsend, als zuerst Gandalf, dann Balin Bilbos Brief lasen. Nicht nur dem Zwerg, sondern auch dem alten Zauberer kamen dabei die Tränen. Als er fertig war mit lesen murmelte Balin nur:

„Ja, jetzt verstehe ich. Wir haben ihn allein gelassen mit seinem Kummer. Das ist unverzeihlich.“

An Hamfast und Belle gewandt sagte Gandalf: „Ich kann Ihnen, die wohl Bilbos beste Freunde in seinen letzten Tagen waren, nur sagen, wie unendlich mir das alles Leid tut. Ich weiß, es kann meine Schuld nicht mindern, doch Ihnen beiden möchte ich mein tiefes Bedauern über diesen Ausgang von Bilbos Leben zeigen. Er war ein mutiger Hobbit mit einem guten Herzen, und dass das zu einer freundlichen Seele wie seiner passiert ist, werde ich mir nie verzeihen.“

„Ich kann mich Gandalf nur anschließen“, sagte Balin, „und ich will Ihnen versichern, dass Bilbo in Erebor und allen Zwergenreichen immer in Ehren gehalten wird, für alles, was er für uns aufgegeben hat. Dürften wir...dürfte ich sein Grab sehen? “.

 

Hamfast sah den beiden lange in die Augen. Als er dort nur offene Trauer und Wahrheit fand, seufzte er schwer.

„Natürlich dürfen Sie das. Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, denke ich, dass Herr Bilbo es so gewollt hätte. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen, über die Nacht bei uns zu bleiben. Und meine Frau und ich wüssten gerne mehr über dieses Abenteuer, für das Herr Bilbo sich so geopfert hat.“

 

Nachdem sie ihren Tee ausgetrunken hatten, führte Hamfast Gandalf und Balin zu Bilbos Grab, dass auf dem höchsten Hügel in Hobbingen errichtet worden war. Dort standen sie eine Weile in Stille, und Balin berührte zärtlich den Grabstein. Als sie wieder in Beutelsend ankamen, wurde es schon dunkel. Nach dem Abendessen saßen sie noch lange beisammen und berichteten über Abenteuer, erzählten über das Leben im Auenland und erinnerten sich an ihren Freund. Als Gandalf und Balin sich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück aufbruchsbereit machte, fragte Balin Hamfast:

„Sagen Sie, hatte Bilbo ein Band in seinem Haar? Ein geflochtenes Band, zusammengehalten von einer Spange? “.

„Oh ja, er hatte es bis zu seinem Tod in seinen Haaren. Dann schnitt er es ab. Es wurde neben ihm begraben.“

Balin schaute traurig in die Ferne als er sagte: „Dann ist es da, wo es hingehört. Wissen Sie, Herr Gamgee, die Spange war eine Art Zeichen für die Verlobung mit einem Mitglied der Königsfamilie. Wir suchten sie lange in Thorins Sachen, fanden sie aber nie. Nun ist mir auch klar, warum.“

 

Belle und Hamfast verabschiedeten sich herzlich von ihren Besuchern und man wünschte sich viel Glück im Leben, bis man sich wieder sah. Balin versprach, die anderen Zwerge der Gemeinschaft über Bilbos Schicksal aufzuklären.

„Sie werden sicher ebenfalls an sein Grab kommen und um Verzeihung bitten wollen.“

„Von nun an sind uns diese Zwerge hier willkommen, Lord Balin. Beutelsend steht immer offen für Sie. Und für Herrn Gandalf natürlich auch“, sagte Belle.

Dann ritten die beiden davon, beide mit Trauer im Herzen. Hamfast und Belle sahen ihnen nach, bis sie verschwunden waren. Alle waren froh, nun die ganze Wahrheit zu wissen. Und wenn in den folgenden Monaten immer wieder Gruppen von Zwergen in das Auenland reisten zu einem einzelnen Grabstein auf einem Hügel, dann sagte keiner ein Wort dagegen. Einer von ihnen meißelte einen Spruch in den Stein: „Und möge er in der Ruhe nach dem Sturm seinen Frieden finden.“

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-chapter story. Just wanted to write some sad Bilbo, then it turned into something bigger.  
> Until I find a co-writer/translator, I´ll post my works in German. If you are interested, leave a comment:)  
> Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think. Love you all!


End file.
